I'm So Sorry
by oodnoodle
Summary: One-shot of Brian and Wilf. The Doctor has to break the news to Brian.


Brian Williams was sitting in the café, sipping his coffee, not knowing that today would be the worst day of his life.

"Would you like another cup, sir?" the waitress asked as she walked by.

"No, thank you," he replied. Across the room, an elderly man appeared to be having trouble getting up from his seat. "Excuse me," Brian said, standing up and pushing past the waitress. He walked over to the man. "Would you like some help?" he asked as politely as he could.

The man laughed. "Yes, I suppose I need it." Brian gripped his hand and gently pulled him up.

"Thank you," said the man.

"My pleasure. Brian Williams." He held out his hand.

"Wilfred Mott. You can call me Wilf."

The two of them paid for their coffees and walked outside together. They chatted casually, Wilf talking about his granddaughter, Donna, who had just returned from a vacation in Paris. Brian told about his own travels. They ended up in a park, and Wilf asked to sit down for a bit. Then, in the middle of his sentence, he stopped.

"Wilf? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard–" He paused again. "Do you hear it?"

Brian listened closely, trying to block out the chirping birds and laughing children.

Suddenly, he recognized the sound. The familiar whirring of the TARDIS.

Wilf stood up so quickly, Brian was afraid he had hurt himself. "It's him!" he said. "The Doctor!"

"Y-you know the Doctor too?" Brian stumbled on his words. He couldn't believe the coincidence. It made him wonder just how many people associated with that madman.

"Oh yes!" Wilf said. "This way, quickly. Follow the sound."

They ran, or at least tried their best to run, towards the noise. Brian's heart was pumping with adrenaline. It had been months since he'd seen Rory and Amy. He couldn't wait to tell them about his latest trip to the Egyptian Pyramids. A smile broke out on his face. He felt like a little kid, running to the ice cream truck before it drove away again.

At last, they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor was just stepping outside. He looked up, a pained expression on his face. He glanced over to Wilf. There was a quick flash of surprise, then more sadness. Brian was confused. All of a sudden, it dawned on him. He scanned the area for Rory and Amy. Nothing.

"Doctor..." He began.

"Brian, please. I have to talk to you."

At this point, Wilf was looking from the Doctor to Brian, slowly beginning to understand the situation.

Brian wasn't sure when he started crying, but he raised his hand to his face, and sure enough, there were tears. His sorrow turned to a burning anger.

"You promised me, Doctor. What happened to them? _How could you do this?_"

Wilf did his best to hold Brian back, but he was not successful. Brian leaped at the Doctor, arms flailing. The Doctor didn't try to stop him. Brian punched him square in the face. His neck snapped backward, making an awful sound. His nose started bleeding. Brian threw in a few good hits before he realized hurting the Doctor would not bring his Ponds back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, ashamed that he had reacted so rashly. Wilf gave him a reassuring pat on the back. He was a little teary-eyed, as well.

The Doctor waited a moment as Brian let out a few hearty sobs. Then, he launched into the story. More than once, he had to stop and give Brian a couple minutes to himself.

Finally, he finished. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said. Brian couldn't believe it. His son and his daughter-in-law. Gone. He pictured Rory, who had grown so much in the past years, thanks to the Doctor. And Amy, who had always been so feisty and full of life. _Not anymore_, he thought.

"Doctor," he rasped. His throat was raw from crying. "Could I ask you for one favor?"

"Anything," the Doctor said.

* * *

And so, Brian Williams stood, trying to blend into the shadows, as he watched his wife hold their son for the first time. The Doctor had waited in the TARDIS, along with Wilf, but he had warned Brian about letting anyone see him here. Something about destroying 2/3 of the universe. He remembered this day perfectly, of course. How could he forget? Rory was his only son. His only son and the last of his family. He had nothing left now.

With a heavy heart, Brian entered the TARDIS again. He nodded in the Doctor's direction, letting him know that he was ready to leave.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in the same spot in the park as before. The Doctor held open the door for Wilf and Brian and then followed them outside.

"Well, I should be going, I suppose. People and planets to save, you know?" The

Doctor gave a weak smile.

Brian understood.

"Wilf," the Doctor said. "Tell Donna that John Smith says hello."

Wilf wiped a tear off of his cheek. "It was good seeing you again, Doctor."

They said their goodbyes, and the Doctor disappeared into his box. Within seconds, it began to fade away.

Brian and Wilf looked at one another. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Wilf asked. Brian agreed too. After all, it was better than micro-waved ravioli. Again.

* * *

They left the park, not saying a word. The silence was peaceful, somehow comforting to Brian.

And it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
